


Red Dead Miraculous

by MyKeyboardDidIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Honestly if anything from Red Dead is triggering to you then skip this one, I won't be offended I promise, Mild Language, Threats of Violence, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/pseuds/MyKeyboardDidIt
Summary: I've been playing a lot of Red Dead Redemption 2, so this is a collection of drabbles imagining the Miraculous crew in that world. Setting and situation can change between stories, but if you'd like to read more from a specific scenario just leave a comment for me!





	1. The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dunno if this is any good, I just had random inspiration. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also this is unedited, so I won't be offended if you point out typos or something :) Thanks for reading!

The sun sank slowly in the west as the day drew to a close in the town of Strawberry, painting the buildings an orange-red. The residents had already began ending the day, packing up things and returning to their houses deep in the town itself when a black horse galloped down the dirt of Main Street. None seemed to notice the man on his dark steed sneak his way into the sleepy city, making his way to the row of businesses that stretched the length of the populated area.

“Whoa, Cataclysm!” he whispered harshly to his horse as he pulled next to the general store. A black bandana covered his face up to his nose as he hitched Cataclysm and strode in through the door. The cashier was already counting his til, preparing to leave for the night.

“Beg your pardon, sir, but we’re closed. Reckon you’ll have to come back in the morning.”

The masked figure made no acknowledgement, continuing to slowly approach the register at the back of the small store.

“I said I can’t hel-”

The clerk was stopped short by a dark revolver pistol pointed right at his face.

“I believe that you can help me, partner.” the figure spoke with an accent that he hoped did not sound as fake to his hostage as it did to his own ears. “Give me what you have there, and some cans of food, and no one has to get harmed.”

The clerk looked positively terrified, and produced a burlap sack which he stuffed first with the contents of the register. Following that, he picked about ten cans of various foods and stuffed them in the bag as well. After taking hold of the goods for himself, the masked robber pointed his gun a little harder at the store owner.

“Now, you never saw me here. I would hate for this to have to end in blood.” The manager only shook his head in response. Satisfied, the man in the mask walked out with purpose and tied the bag to Cataclysm’s right side. 

“Hyah!” he called out for his horse to move after unhitching him from the post of the general store. The animal took a slow gallop out of town and down into the forest of the surrounding area.

Adrien pulled the bandana off his face and stowed it away, taking a shaky breath of relief.  _ No law, good. _ The landscape had shifted to a light blue of twilight, the familiar trees of his path home becoming silhouettes in front of his eyes. He patted his faithful horse as they rode along.

“Great job, boy. You made that so super easy. Now hopefully we can just get back home without anyone being the wiser.”

Before long, the young man came along a barn that was most certainly not where he lived. A friendly face was lost in the darkness, but he saw him wave anyway. He followed the figure into the barn, the man closing the barn doors behind him.

“Well you don’t look dead, so I’d say that went well.” His friend quipped as Adrien lead Cataclysm into one of the stables inside.

“You know I’m a professional, Nino!” Adrien said in a half laugh. He grabbed the bag from his horse, giving a portion of his bills to his friend. “Guy looked at me like he’s never been robbed in his life.”

“He probably hasn’t,” Nino said in response. “Those folks in Strawberry don’t see much action at all. Especially not from the Black Cat.” He said Adrien’s outlaw name with a mocking flourish, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. 

“Make fun all you want, but it keeps us fed. If our damn crops would just produce a little bit, I wouldn’t have to rob general stores in the dead of night just to make it through the month.” Nino stepped out as Adrien ranted, knowing he had to change out of his Black Cat attire. “It’s just...so hard to make it out here. I’d love an honest living so I didn’t have to lie to Mary, but…” He seemed to stop short of what he wanted to say, but he figured Nino understood. He stuffed his previous outfit into one of Cataclysm’s bags, which now hung in the stable next to the horse. He exited the barn wearing much lighter colors, more usual for Adrien, and a tan hat.

“Why don’t you tell her about it? It’s not like she doesn’t know we’re struggling here. Why tell her you’re doing...whatever you told her you’re doing that isn’t stealing at gunpoint?” Adrien whistled for Ladybug, the horse that he and Marinette shared. She came running, her white skin shining in the moonlight and accented by the dark brown saddle that rested on her. 

“I just would hate for her to want me to stop, to feel like she had to go out and work so that the two of us together could maybe survive.” 

“Mary is absolutely capable of working, she’s no skill-less housewife Adrien.” Nino had a concerned look on his face.

“No I know that, I just think this is for the best for now. I don’t plan to become a career outlaw or anything, I’m just getting us a little extra so we can take the hit from the farm this year.”

Nino seemed unconvinced, but didn’t offer further protest. He counted the money in his hand, twenty dollars, before putting it in his pocket.

“Thanks, by the way.” Adrien finally said after a few miles of silence. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Any time, bud. Just don’t ask me to come robbing with you, I get enough people wanting to shoot me for the crime of being black.”

Adrien nodded solemnly, not really knowing anything to add that wouldn’t sound stupid. 

It wasn’t long before their familiar homestead came into view, bathed in the complete darkness that had overtaken the night. Alya was out on the front porch waiting for them as they hitched up the horses.

“How did it go, lover boy?” The question was pointed at Adrien, but Nino answered silently by showing their cut of the money. 

“Hot damn!” Alya whisper-yelled. “That’ll help us out a lot. Thank you, Adrien. Just don’t go making a habit of it.”  

“I won’t. I got some cans of food too, if y’all need some.” Alya looked in the bag, and decided to take a single can of peaches. 

“Well thank you again. We’re mostly doing fine, but I love these things. Now, get that stuff put away and get to bed before your lady starts getting to wondering.” 

Adrien nodded and turned to open the door to their shared house. 

“Oh, and Adrien?” 

His hand stopped on the handle as his head turned to look back at her.

“If this does become more than a few times, Mary has to know.” Her eyes pierced him with a preview of the hell that was a scorned woman. 

“You have my word.” he offered in reply with a similarly serious look.

The trio went on inside, Adrien putting the food and money away in the cabinets and a lockbox, respectively. Not long after that, he crept into bed next to his dark-haired lover.

“Babe?” Marinette said, stirring.

“Hello, dear. I had hoped not to disturb you.” he started getting undressed to sleep as he spoke.

“How was town? I hope you made it to town before they closed up.”

“Oh yeah, just barely but I did. Ladybug seemed to know I was in a rush, she got me in there before it got too dark.”

“Oh good, you both make me so proud.” she leaned over as he got into bed, giving him a loving kiss before laying back down. 

“How are things looking out in the field?” Adrien changed the subject, feeling a bit of guilt for his dishonesty. He felt an uncomfortable pause before she spoke in reply.

“It’s gonna be our worst year since we moved out here.” Her voice sounded disappointed, as if it was personally her fault that it was that way. “But there will be things to sell when harvest comes. We’ll survive, we all will.”

“We absolutely will, Mary. Don’t worry yourself too much. My new job working on that ranch is gonna give us enough to get through the winter, and then after that we’ll have the best year next crop cycle.” he spoke this absolutely, as if it were certainty. He had to believe that it was, so his lying to the love of his life could be kept to an absolute minimum. 

She smiled at him, hope seeming to return to her eyes. “I love you, Adrien. Good night.”

“Good night, love. I love you too.” He replied, getting into bed to shut his tired eyes, and he meant every word. 


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully a Red Dead Redemption 2 AU, but totally spoiler free!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've played the game through, you'll probably get some ideas of where I got inspired from without people who haven't being spoiled to any plot points.
> 
> Also! I don't usually write anything this violent at all, so if this ain't it then just lmk in the comments. It's honestly cool, I'm open to feedback because this is kinda new territory for me. Most drabbles will be like the first one more than this. 
> 
> That being said, major trigger warning for depictions of gun violence.

Adrien heard his own scream as if it was someone else, the events of the last few hours replaying in his mind as bullets sailed around him in slow motion. Marinette had barely been conscious when her horse rode back into their camp. Blood had trickled off of her and down her horse, dripping a trail behind her. Everyone had rushed out to help her, to discover where she was hurt.

“It’s in her thigh,” Alya had reported at last to the crowd around her. Adrien looked back where she had just come from.

“Damn, that’s a lot of blood. We need to get that patched right now.” His voice was urgent, but deadly serious. Nino and Adrien grabbed ahold of Marinette and set her down in the nearest tent, Adrien’s. Rose was the best trained at medicine, so everyone backed off so she could wrap it off. 

Marinette came to around this time, making groaning noises that Adrien ran right to. 

“A-Adrien...they ambushed me on the way back...stabbed me...I’m lucky I got away.”

“No, not lucky I’m afraid. They wanted you to get away.”

Marinette looked confused until Adrien pointed towards her blood on the ground. 

“It’s gonna lead them right to us.”

Marinette tried to apologize, sitting up. Rose put her hand on her to keep her down.

“Marinette, please. You’ve lost a lot of blood and you’re very weak right now. Here, drink.” she gave marinette some water to rehydrate, followed by a shot of whiskey for the pain.

“It’s honestly not your fault, Mary.” Adrien kept his eyes pinned to the road, listening intently as well. “Someone should have gone with you to town.  _ I  _ should have gone with you. This county’s not safe for anyone to be traveling alone, no matter how discrete we try to be. They could have killed you.”

Marinette didn’t seemed swayed from her guilt, but said nothing more.    

While Marinette was resting, the rest of the camp met at the fire. The fall of night had turned their camp a dark shade of blue, but the fire painted orange the tension that showed on each face.

“There’s no way around it,” Alya said at last. “That gang will be at our doorstep very shortly. We have to be ready.”

Adrien’s fist clenched and unclenched almost subconsciously. He took a few deep breaths and steadied his voice before speaking.

“We have to end this. This is the last straw. They want to come into  _ our _ camp, kill us all. No way, it’s us or them. Accept no retreats. End them to the last man.” Some uneasy looks were shared around Adrien at the end of his speech. 

“What we need to do is focus on keeping all of our people alive, Adrien.” Alya said cautiously. “I understand that you’re mad, I’m mad too. But we need to get them out of our camp, kill those we have to, and then make a new game plan for  _ us _ after. We’re on the defense here.” 

Alya frowned at the look in Adrien’s eyes, the anger flashing. The storm was on its way, and no one could stop it.

Some hours later, the camp had been fortified for the impending gunfight. Cover had been made out of sandbags and wooden boxes. Marinette was safely at the back. They’d have to get everyone else to get to her.

“I see them coming!” Nathaniel said from his position on the far right side. The gang took a deep breath together as a caravan of horses strode into the circle where an hour before their tents had all stood.

“You might as well come out so this will be easier,” one of the lieutenants yelled to the barricade. He seemed to be the one leading the charge. He grabbed the hunting knife out of his pocket, and Adrien gritted his teeth when he saw it glisten red. 

“We already marked that bitch so she would show us right where you were hi-” 

His sentence would remain unfinished, as a bullet had flown straight through his forehead and out the other side. A giant red hole appeared at the point of entry, blood trickling between his eyes that had opened slightly too wide and now stared off into space. The shot startled the horses, and his bucked high enough to toss the lifeless body into the dirt. Adrien stood at his former hiding spot, a revolver smoking in his right hand. In the split second of shock, he fired twice more, the bullets working together to end another of the enemies in this would-be siege. All the while, a scream of fury escaped his lungs until they were burning from the gunpowder in the air.

He ducked down quickly after the third bullet left his gun, and holstered it again. He pulled the repeater from his back with the feeling of cold distance in his mind. He instinctively ducked when he heard them return fire, though he was already fully covered. Adrien returned to the present somewhere in all of this commotion, sobered by the hail of gunfire from both sides. 

“Hey!” Alya called to him over the banging. “Don’t you zone out on me now, unless you want us all to die here!” She slapped him with all her might, and now he was really there. Instead of saying thanks or something of that nature, he got right up and peaked over the barracks to start shooting. He kept firing on anyone he saw standing until they weren’t. His eyes were irritated from all of the shooting, and his ears rang louder with each shot. It seemed like years before the exchange stopped. The tinnitus only seemed to get worse at the absence of the loud noises. Adrien looked over the side of the sandbags very cautiously. Was it really over?

“I spy three making a run for it.” He called out too loudly with his hearing hurt. He spied the three running out into towards the wilderness, their horses having long since abandoned the scene. Adrien stood, and a few of the men followed after him. 

Standing out in the dirt among the dead bodies, they unloaded their pistols in the direction of the retreating outlaws. The three were all hit immediately, falling to the ground. Adrien signalled for Nino to follow him the few yards out where the men laid. Nino searched the trees, his gun still drawn in defense. Adrien examined the three men with a lantern, finding one still moving. 

He flinched at the light, his breathing heavy with fear. Adrien grabbed him by his head raising a fist to threaten him. 

“You idiots picked the wrong camp to make an enemy of.” 

“Just wait until we come back, there’s still dozens of us left to wipe y’all out.”

Adrien’s fist found his head, and he recoiled with a groan. 

“Y’all really like talking like you’re all that because you can assault a woman all by her lonesome. How about I carve you up and let you lead us back to your friends then? I’d  _ love  _ to watch you bleed.”

Nino looked a little concerned in the corner of his eye. They all had to threaten people like this all the time, especially when they were robbing people. They never actually meant it. They weren’t vindictive people, nor did they enjoy killing anyone. Still, something about the way Adrien said it this time made it seem a little too convincing.

“Adrien!” A voice spoke just as Nino opened his mouth to do the same. “He’s had enough. Kill him or let him go.”

It was Marinette, her leg tied at the wound still. She was limping, but walking with purpose nonetheless. 

“I don’t like this. I understand and appreciate your concern, but  _ we  _ are not  _ them _ . We kill in self-defense.” She looked Adrien dead in the eyes, and something in his changed.

“Y-you’re right, Mary. Thanks for the wakeup call. It’s so easy to get mad when someone puts you in danger…” he trailed off and looked away. The thug made some other snide comment that didn’t even register with Adrien, because it was immediately followed by Marinette grabbing his pistol right out of his hands. She put a bullet right between the man’s eyes, and then shoved the gun back in its holster.

“Like I said, I appreciate it, but we don’t do revenge. We’re trying to survive like anyone else. I’d say they’ll think twice before sending more of their guys.”

“That, or they’ll come immediately and we’ll just finish them off.” Nino chimed in. Adrien wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, though he really hoped so.

Thankfully, that night was quiet as the gang finally got the rest they desperately needed. Adrien held Marinette close, feeling blessed to have her at his side.


End file.
